Wildwood
Wildwood is a teen drama created by Delilah. Plot Wildwood follows the lives of teenagers attending the fictional Wildwood High School in Seattle, Washington. Characters Sophomores (Class of 2017) *'Jade Monroe:' Played by Bella Thorne, Jade is one of the most popular girls in school. She's heartless, cruel, and the captain of the JV cheerleading squad. Jade is idolized by many of the other students, Leanna in particular who she pretends to be friends with despite only using her. Jade is manipulative, scheming, and will do anything to hide the fact that she's a virgin who's scared to death of losing her virginity. *'Beatrix "Trix" Danielyan:' Played by Kylie Jenner, Trix is an outsider. She has few people she can call her friend and mostly associates with just her best friend Aisha. Trix is an extremely intelligent enigma who nobody can figure out. She is the oldest daughter of a mother with an extreme form of MS and takes care of her seven younger brothers and sisters, something not even Aisha knows. Because of this she's a very protective yet secretive person. *'Aisha Assad:' Played by Zendaya Coleman, Aisha is the twin sister of Mo and a classically trained musician. She is the daughter of African Americans who converted to Islam while in prison and changed their surname to Assad. Unlike her brother, she enjoys playing classical music such as Mozart and Bach and doesn't want to transition into rock music. *'Mohammed "Mo" Assad:' Played by Roshon Fegan, Mo is the twin brother of Aisha and a musician. He is the son of African Americans who converted to Islam while in prison and changed their surname to Assad. Mo is the more rebellious of the twins, he wishes to break free of his classical music training and venture into the world of rock. *'Kyle Kendrick:' Played by Max Schneider, Kyle is a cool and popular music student and a close friend of Mo. He was raised by a businessman father and general practitioner mother and was given an upper class upbringing, something that makes him stand out in the middle class school he attends. He doesn't have a very strong relationship with either one of his parents due to their demanding jobs, but considers his nanny since childhood Esmeralda one of his closest friends and would do anything for her. Kyle is a caring and empathetic person, yet he's also very stoic and doesn't enjoy showing others his emotions. *'Eli Franzel:' Played by Alexander Arnold, Eli is a no-nonsense rocker who's best friends with Ollie. He's the more serious of the two and is often picked on by friends for having seemingly no sense of humor. He's really awkward around girls especially ones he likes and often has to consult his best friend for advice on them. Eli is quiet, a little shy, and paranoid about life in general. His dream is to become a filmmaker but he considers this too far-fetched. *'Oliver "Ollie" McCarthy:' Played by Will Merrick, Ollie is Eli's fun-loving best friend. He was born to an alcoholic father and an addict mother meaning he mostly was raised by his older sister Natalie. When he was 10 and Natalie was 16, their mother died of a heroin overdose. One year later, their father was diagnosed with stage three liver cancer and died a year later. Natalie subsequently legally adopted her little brother and began to raise him herself. Ollie doesn't speak about this often and only Eli knows the truth, as it's his most personal secret. Ollie is loud, a jokester, and somewhat of a womanizer, something many people are confused how. Freshmen (Class of 2018) *'Alexander "Lex" Adamovich:' Played by Ross Lynch, Lex is the openly gay and extremely popular theatre geek at Wildwood. In eighth grade, Lex shocked everyone becoming the first openly gay student in the grade which made his popularity skyrocket. Lex is a friendly person to everyone and is pretty much universally loved by the school. He was born to strict Russian immigrant parents and is still struggling to come out to them though. His dream is to become a Broadway actor, however his parents believe that he should study business, find a wife, and then start their family, something he knows he won't want to do. *'Celia "Cece" Sinclair:' Played by Chloë Grace Moretz, Cece has gone through several image changes throughout her school years. In elementary school, Cece was an overachiever, getting top-notch grades, and not caring about popularity. In middle school this changed though, she was introduced to make-up, cheerleading, and partying. She loved these changes and adopted them quickly. However, after realizing this wasn't who she actually was in eighth grade, she abandoned her position as head cheerleader, changed her style to become a little more alternative, and started listening to harder music. Cece is best friends with Luke who she's been friends with since kindergarten. Cece is incredibly sarcastic and doesn't get along with fake or annoying people. She prefers to stick to her own friend group and isn't a big fan of change. *'Cory Johnson:' Played by Brooklyn Beckham, Cory is a popular athlete and the boyfriend of Leanna. Cory is sweet and friendly, yet easily pressured to do things he doesn't want to do by his friends. This gets him at serious trouble sometimes, and he understands that he needs to stop doing this. Cory typically tries to get along with everyone, but sometimes he isn't able to hold in his anger and frustration with people. *'Leanna Kowalski:' Played by Sabrina Carpenter, Leanna is the HBIC of the Wildwood ninth grade. She rules her grade with an iron fist and despite being a popular cheerleader, also is the freshman class president. Her best friend is Lyla, however she's known to abandon her if someone more "important" comes up, such as hanging out with the ultra cool and popular head cheerleader Jade Monroe. Leanna is very intelligent yet also desperate and insecure. She's currently dating Cory Johnson. *'Luke Hansen:' Played by Dylan Sprayberry, Luke is like a male version of his best friend Cece and has been along with her for the whole entire ride. He's the baby of his nuclear family, having an older brother in college and an older sister who's a junior at Wildwood. Since he was little, he knew something was different about him, but he didn't know what it was. However, in seventh grade he realized that it was that he was gay. At first, he tried to distance these feelings as much as possible, but towards eighth grade he began to accept them and is currently planning on coming out to close friends. He's had a crush on Lex since eighth grade. *'Lyla Pagliuca:' Played by Madison Beer, Lyla is Leanna's best friend and loyal follower. She's generally believed to be an airhead by other students but this is in fact just an act she puts on so she doesn't come off as a threat to Leanna. Lyla has had a crush on Luke since they were kids, not knowing that he's actually gay. Secretly, she wishes to stop talking to Leanna due to the way she treats her and start talking to nicer people, but she's too scared to leave the social position she's achieved. *'Rumour Kovacs:' Played by Peyton List, Rumour is an artsy girl and close friend of Lex. She was the first person he came out to in eighth grade and she continues to support him. Rumour has a tough home life, being raised by a single father after her mother left the family when Rumour was eight. She has many memories of her mother, mostly good ones and constantly hopes she'll show up at their door one day and come back. Rumour is an over-the-top type of girl who has a bright fashion sense. Her smile lights up the room as she walks in and everyone knows this. Faculty *'Principal Carmen Aguilera:' Played by Sofia Vergara, Carmen was born and raised in Colombia. On her eighteenth birthday she illegally immigrated to the United States while running away from her parents' home and somehow years later found herself the principal of a Seattle high school. She never graduated high school, went to college, or got any sort of certifications so no one really knows how she ended up getting a well-paying job as a principal. Carmen is very flirtatious with male students and unprofessional at work. It's suggested that she's slept with several different students at school as well. However, despite this Carmen is a very caring person who still wants the best for all the kids who attend her school.